Jorath Oldin
Jorath Oldin was a Jedi Master at Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order. Curious about the Jedi since a young age, Jorath was dedicated to his training when he finally become a Jedi. He specialized in hunting down Sith and Dark-Sided objects. He even ran his own Enclave on the planet Rhen Var. History Early Life (6 BBY - 9 ABY) Before he was born, Jorath's father become a very high-ranking official at the Kuat Drive Yards facility like his father before him. Since his childhood, Jorath was curious about the Jedi Order and what the Force was and stuff his father did when he was little much to the dislike of the Imperial Officers on the facility. Jorath's family was happy. They lived good lives, had a great education, and watched out for each other. Along with his parents, Jorath had a younger brother named Vekk who was three years younger than him and an older sister named Airek who was five years older than Jorath. Everything changed in 4 ABY, when Jorath was ten years old and the Zann Consortium captured the under-construction Super Star Destroyer Eclipse and started a major battle against both the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance. When the Eclipse began firing at both the Alliance and the Empire, resulting in a massive amount of life on all sides, including the Zann Consortium when the Super Star Destroyer Annihilator arrived in system, Aierk; an untrained Force-Sensitive as most of Jorath's family was, felt all the deaths in the Force and shut herself from the Force like The Jedi Exile did thousands of years ago and what Ben Skywalker would do during the Yuuzhan Vong War. After that event, Aierk become less social and mostly kept to herself and was in her room. During the battle, Jorath watched the battle with interest, watching the fleets collide with each other and picturing himself at the control of one of the massive Star Destroyers or one of the Mon Calamari Cruisers. It was at this point that Jorath began to study Galactic History, mostly space battles from the past. The one person that Jorath enjoyed reading about was Revan, because of the way that he nearly crushed every single military power in the Galaxy. During the Mandalorian Wars, he crushed the Mandalorians. Later he came back as a Sith and crushed the Republic, and finally during the Jedi Civil War switched sides again and crushed the Sith. In 7 ABY, when Aierk was 18 years old, she left the family to pursue her other goals of life, which Jorath did not understand and it devastated him, as the two were very close in childhood. The family moved on, but things were never the same. First Encounter with the Jedi and Sith (10 ABY - 15 ABY) Now it was 10 ABY, for Jorath's 16th birthday, the family decided to go to Taris because it was a site in which Revan was at and it seemed like a good place to get away from the politics surrendering Kuat as two years ago, most of the KDY officials were moved to Byss, which Wen refused to do. While they were there, a Dark Jedi attempted to assassinate Wen as the Empire did not want the secrets of the Empire to be revealed to the New Republic. The Dark Jedi destroyed the family's transportation and were now stuck on the planet. After that, unknowingly, at the time, Jorath sub-consciously reached out with the Force and broke the neck of the Dark Force-user, killing him. After this event, Wen called for help and a New Republic picket force arrived. As the fleet arrived saying that the New Republic has captured Kuat and that they are safe, an Imperial'' Gladiator-''class Star Destroyer arrived overhearing the conversation and comeing to arrest Wen Oldin for treason. The Captain of the vessel,Tau Breil'lya, was losing the battle and so Jorath gave suggestions of what to do and they eventually destroyed the Destroyer. After the battle, the Captain said that Jorath had potential to be a great Fleet Commander and so asked Jorath if, after they dropped his family off on Kuat, would like to join the New Republic Navy. Jorath accepted and after saying goodbye to his family, he joined one of the fleets in the Outer Rim. Because he joined one of the Outer Rim fleets, he never went farther than the Inner Rim because he was on the most inexperienced fleet in the Navy. Jorath quickly went though the ranks and when he turned eighteen, heserved on the same Gladiator-''class Destroyer that saved his family, years ago. He missed his family, but his career in the Navy was important also. In 13 ABY, the ''Invincible received a call from Streen on the planet Saleucami, he was stuck on the planet being blocked by the Empire. Jorath arrived and helped crush the small Imperial Fleet and rescue Streen. It was at this point, that Streen felt how powerful in the Force Jorath was...and took him to Yavin 4 to be trained under him. Jorath learned much from Streen, he would study what Galactic History Luke Skywalker had collected and found out that the Dark Jedi he killed on Taris was actually a Sith, and he became interested in what they've done, sta every war in the past 4,000 years. He also studied Lightsaber combat and become one of the top in his class. Mysterious Disappearance (16 ABY - 20 ABY) In 16 ABY, Jorath Oldin became a Jedi Knight. The Masters said that he was only a few years away from Mastery until the worst possible thing happend...Jorath received a message the next time a shipment arrived from Coruscant, they said that Vekk was assassinated in his sleep by the Empire. Later that night, as Jorath began to question himself joining the Jedi, he believed that he let Vekk die and nearly quit, but when he saw Vekk in a vision that night he said that he was not killed by the Empire, but by two Sith Lords named Darth Reaper and Darth Scythe and that they were hiding on the planet Ziost. Jorath left the Academy and went to Ziost and killed both Sith Lords right than and there. Unfortunately, Darth Reaper did not die, it was only an illusion although Jorath would not find out at the moment. He would not immediately return to the Jedi Order yet. He traveled the galaxy looking for clues to see if any Sith survived, as he wanted to destroy them all for what they did to him! While searching the galaxy for Sith, Jorath found a women his age on a freighter heading towards Bespin. The woman's name was Kasari Tai and she was strong in the Force. She knew a little about the Force and they taught each other what they knew and they both headed out, looking for Sith. Jorath eventually returned to the Jedi Order in 20 ABY with Kasari Tai. After much convincing, Luke Skywalker allowed Jorath to continue his and Kasari's training. Pre-Yuuzhan Vong War and Becoming a Master (21 ABY - 24 ABY) During his journey, Jorath went to the planet Rhen Var and saw an abandoned buliding and once he returned to Yavin IV to continue his training, he asked Master Skywalker if he could run an Enclave of his own for students who wish to practice advanced Lightsaber techniques and to help with resisting and fighting the Dark Side. He and Kasari would go to Rhen Var with another Master, Kyle Katarn, and some other students until Jorath and Kasari reach the rank of Master. Both Jorath and Kasari became Jedi Masters in 23 ABY, two years before the Yuuzhan Vong War and were put in charge of training nine different students, all of which became Jedi Knights in the next two years, except for Synn Ellison who was a late student and was nearly to the rank of Knight. The Beginning of the Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY- 26 ABY) But, in 25 ABY, the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the galaxy and Luke Skywalker asked Jorath and Kasari to alert the New Republic if the Yuuzhan Vong made an attempt to conquer any planets in the surroundering systems. He kept the Invinicble in orbit over the planet in case the Vong ever did arrive in the system. However, in 26 ABY, Jorath, while on Rhen Var, found the tomb of Ulic Qel-Droma. He found Ulic's tomb amid a swarm of dark side energy but it was sealed. He waited and three Sith arrived. Speaking the tongue of the ancient Sith, they opened the tomb. Jorath jumped in before it closed. Inside there was a coffin, a Jedi holocron, and a Sith holocron. Two of the Sith, Felucians, attacked him and Jorath killed them in self-defense. The third Sith, a Twi'lek, dueled Jorath. Jorath defeated him and choped off one of his lekku. The Twi'lek identified himself as 'The Prophet.' He activated the holocrons. One was Nomi Sunrider, the other, Exar Kun. The three of them instructed Jorath on what he was to do. They wanted him to hunt down a group of Sith. The Prophecy included the following descriptions of these Sith: The One who was corrupted once, but has found peace.' 'The One who was corrupted, but has found nothing.' 'The One who haunted you for years.' 'The One who scares you the most.' 'The One who taught others his mistakes.' 'The One you never expected.' 'The One who rise the future.' The First Sith (26 ABY) Jorath traveled to Felucia to kill the first Sith on his list. On the planet he was attacked by an acklay. Then he was attacked by Felucians. Jorath fought off the Felucians and killed the acklay. He then interrogated one of the Felucians. The Felucian revealed they were trained by a Felucian shaman who was taught the way of the dark side from a being with horns, possibly a female. Jorath went off in search and found a chieftain. The Chieftain attacks Jorath, but he finally defeats it in combat and finds out that the Sith Lord is named Gokkuul. Afterwards, Jorath is surrounded by hundreds of Felucian Warriors. They surrender to Jorath, including the Chieftain as they want him to kill Gokkuul and save the planet from darkness that is corrupting other Warriors. The Felucians, with Jorath go to the village where the Chieftain explains that their race used to be peaceful until Shaak Ti arrived on the planet with Maris Brood. As Maris secretly trained Gokkuul, a Felucian Shaman that was a little more strong in the Force than the others. Jorath agrees to go find Gokuul with two of the village's most Elite Warriors. Once they arrive, Gokkuul tells Jorath that he has found peace as "corrupting" the warriors has ended the fighting on the planet, not just between the Felucians, but between the beasts on the world. Jorath refuses to accept that a Sith can bring peace and attempts to attack him, but the two warriors that were on Jorath's side, betray him and join Gokkuul. Jorath takes out all warriors and fights Gokkuul. Gokkuul uses his skullblade but Jorath defeats Gokkuul, and Gokkuul begs not to die, because if he does, his work will be for nothing. So Jorath Severs the Force from him and says that if he REALLY wants to save the planet, he'll do it without the Dark Side. Jorath than goes to his ship and prepares to take off. But as he takes off, he senses that there is another Dark-Sider in orbit, but he gets under attack and is forced to jump to hyperspace quickly and ends up on Galidraan. His hyperdrive needs repaired, but the local mechanic is currently unavailable. But soon afterwards, he gets attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong who are invading the world. Legacy Jorath's true Legacy isn't known as of yet, but there is a rumor that the Holocron of Darth Bane that Darth Devisar would find a hundred years in the future was once accessed by Jorath Oldin, although this cannot be proven. Personality and Traits When it comes to hunting the Dark Side, Jorath is overconfident, aggressive, and unwilling to show mercy to his enemies. He also usually takes things above and beyond what they really are. But when it comes to his students and his Jedi teaching, he is strict and passionate for he and his students to succeed. He is an excellent battle coordinator and if he wasn't a Jedi, he would have been a Captain of his own ship by now. Jorath likes to swarm enemies, unless he is outnumbered in which case he tries to split his forces and attack on both sides. Only good at Capital Ship fighting, Starfighter combat doesn't really suit him, as he doesn't feel like he could take out an enemy without a massive ship under his heels. It is very difficult to decieve Jorath as he does not trust others very well Combat wise, Jorath mastered the second form of Lightsaber Combat called Makashi. He is also proficiency with the sixth form (Niman) and the seventh form (Juyo). Although Luke Skywalker does not teach his students the seven forms until 40 ABY, Jorath picked up the basics in a Holocron he found in Darth Reaper's castle on Ziost. When Jorath goes into saber combat with a Sith, he uses the Makashi opening stance and usually fights one-handed, defending himself until he can figure out the enemy's pattern, he than uses Juyo when going on the offensive unless the enemy uses a lot of Force Powers in which case Juyo is a poor choice and he switches back to Makashi. Against blaster-welding enemies, he uses Niman to balance out the other forms and uses the Force to try to outmaneuver the enemy. He can absorb Force Lightning and reflect it back to the orginal owner, even adding his own power to the blast. Jorath isn't very acrobatic and cannot use the fourth form of combat and thinks that the third form (Which helps deflects blaster bolts) is useless because he usually only faces enemies with Lightsabers. He cannot use the Form Meld or use Battle Meditation because he is a loner and never really trained for it. Appearances: *Rhen Var: Back Tracking *Felucia: Descent into the Jungle *Galidraan: Stranded